Fifty Shades - Concluded
by JeiWoods
Summary: THIS IS NOT NOW, NEVER HAS IT BEEN NOR WILL IT EVER BE A CHEAT STORY. Are you happy now! This picks up 5 years after the end of Fifty Shaded Freed. Life is going well for Christian and Anna who now have 3 children but then things take a dramatic turn.
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, Anna!" Someone's calling my name but I can't distinguish who through my sleep. "Anna wake up." Now I'm being shaken so I assume it's Christian.

"What's wrong?" I yawn "Is it Aria? Does she need to be fed again? What time is it?" Christian's looking at me quizzically. "Well? Why'd you wake me?"

"Anna, you were having a horrible nightmare. Don't you remember?" I'm exhausted and honestly can't be bothered right now. Ever since Aria was born six months ago I haven't been sleeping because she doesn't like her crib and she makes sure when ever she's up, I'm up.

"No and I just want to go back to-" Aria lets out a blood curling scream. I glare at Christian who looks at me sympathetically. I sigh, roll out of bed and walk around to Arias crib. She quiets at the sight of me, tears still lingering on her cheeks. Somewhere inside of me there's a pang of frustration but, when she smiles that smile that the God's themselves couldn't recreate, I can't help but smile back.

I pick up the newest addition to the fast growing Grey clan and walk over to the rocking chair on Christian's side of the bed. It's weird when I think about the fact that Kate already has five kids and Mia and Ethan are expecting their first, a girl, to be called Hope. To say that Mia has had a difficult pregnancy would be the understatement of a lifetime. Little Hope went into distress several times and Mia almost lost the pregnancy at one point. That's how Hope got her name.

I've been so lost in thought I hadn't realized Christian made his way over to me. "Stubborn little one isn't she?" I look at Christian and he's standing over me gazing at Aria like she's a royal jewel. I will give him that. She's stunning. That's not just the obvious biological bias talking. She really is beautiful. Her eyes are a crystal blue, much prettier than mine, and her hair a shade of auburn that's almost red. She's the prettiest baby I've ever seen and everyone says so, even Kate. Though McKayla and McKenzie, her twin girls only one year old now, we're a pretty close second.

"I wonder where she get's that from." I mutter, almost to myself.

"Anna, do you really not remember your nightmare?" He asks still looking at Aria, who now is playing with my fingers.

"No," I look at him, "I don't remember having a dream at all."

"You were tossing and turning and going on about the children. Someone had to get the children." His focus never leaves Aria though I can sense the anxiety in his voice.

I shrug it off and put Aria, who's since fallen back asleep, back in her crib. "We should both go back to sleep Christian. We have a busy day tomorrow." Tomorrow is Phoebes fifth birthday and we're having a huge princess themed party for her here at the house. I wanted to do something small, just the family, but Christian cannot say no to his daughter. At only four she's already got the puppy dog eyes down pat. It's really impressive to be honest. She's such a daddy's girl and it's always been that way. Since she was old enough to realize who Christian was, she's had him wrapped around her finger. "We have to be awake in," I glance at the clock which reads four-thirty "an hour and half." I climb into bed and Christian snuggles up next to me.

"Thank you." He breathes into my hair.

My sheer exhaustion causes me to roll my eyes but I know he's being sincere so I give in and respond, "For what?"

I feel him shrug against me. "Giving me this beautiful family and staying and loving me when I was unlovable."

"I'll always love you." My eyes slide shut.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! It's my birthday! It's my party!" We wake to Phoebe jumping on our bed in her pink tutu, which I suspect she convinced Christian to let her sleep in.

"Good morning birthday girl!" Christian holds his arms out to her and she jumps into them.

While they're kissing their hellos Teddy walks into the room rubbing his eyes. "She's still a big baby." He teases his sister and sits on the bed. Sometimes I worry about them bullying each other but it always ends in laughs. I know Teddy loves his sister and to Phoebe, Teddy does no wrong. They don't hit each other, he doesn't steal her dolls and aside from Teddy knocking her over accidentally when she was two, he's never made her cry.

The alarm goes off and wakes Aria. "Well let's do this thing." I smile at Phoebe, who's still buzzing and Ted rolls his eyes. I'm sure a princess themed party isn't his idea of a great time but Phoebe hand delivered his invitation so nothing in the world would make him miss this party.

It's a good turnout. Phoebe invited everyone from her class, including her teachers, and everyone showed. The girls from her ballet class managed to put together a little dance for her. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Christian really went all out. There's a petting zoo and ponies and a bounce castle and every princess Disney has managed to churn out is here and I'm sure her birthday cake costs more than our wedding cake did. To accommodate the adults, a bar is set up in the rose garden.

As extravagant as this is, it's really casual. I'm in a sundress thought Phoebe insisted that her party dress be "Pink and frilly and pink", her words exactly.

The men are wondering around discussing stocks. Kate, Grace, a very pregnant Mia and I are sitting at a table watching the kids run around. Kate looks glad to have a break from motherhood even if it's just a couple of hours.

"So are you and Elliot going to give me any more grandchildren?" Grace asks Kate and takes a sip of her wine.

"Oh no. I'm done thank you. After the twins the factory is officially shut down." Kate has a crazy look in her eyes just talking about having more kids. She takes a not so small sip of her wine. I think having Ava, just six, and Emily, five now, so close in age makes it hard for her. Little Connor is three and has the cutest lisp. When he says Uncle Christian my heart almost melts. "Ask Ana, she and Christian are on track to overtake me and have their own little Brady Bunch going."

"I don't know. I think we may have a few more," I glance into Aria's stroller and she's quietly asleep. "But not for a while at least. What about you Mia?"

"No offense Kate but I'd prefer to take this one child at a time." We all laugh and I get up to find Teddy and make sure all the pink hasn't scarred him too much. I find him standing at attention outside of the bounce house and I see Phoebe air born inside.

"Hey baby boy."

"Mom!" He protests his pet name, "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You're right! I'm sorry. Seven isn't a baby anymore. I'm sorry. I just came to see if you wanted to eat."

"No I'm not hungry." I suspect he won't leave because Phoebe is inside. When he was just two and I was pregnant with Phoebe, Christian explained to him that he was going to be a big brother and he'd have to always look after Phoebe and make sure she was safe. It seems to have stuck. He doesn't really like going anywhere without her and I often times find him half asleep in our room watching Aria play with her toes or whatever else she can get her little fists around.

Instantly Christian is at my side, panic in his eye.

"What-"

"Take Aria to my mother and meet me in the kitchen."

I walk into the kitchen and Leila is there. She looks different, healthier, but still like me. I assume she sees the confused look on my face and speaks first.

"I'm really sorry to just show up here especially when you have company." Everything in my being is telling me not to trust her but she sounds... sincere. "I would have called but he would have found out." I look up at Christian and his eyes are narrowed and stuck on her.

"Why did you come here? Who would have found out? Found out what?" He spits the questions out rapid fire and I look back to her.

"Jack Hyde." I take a step back subconsciously and inhale sharply. "He's tapped all of your phones and he's planning something. I don't know what it is but it's big."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Christian's head is in his hands.

"I know you have no reason to trust me," She glances at me "but I wouldn't come here and send you into a panic without a good reason." Neither Christian nor I say anything and she continues. "I'm better now. I promise. You put me through art school and essentially gave me a second chance at life. I feel like I owed you at least this."

It just didn't add up to me. Why was she even in contact with Hyde? How did they know each other? Why would he even want anything to do with her if he hated everything to do with Christian? When was he release from prison? Why weren't we notified?

"Ana. Ana you have to breathe." Christian wasn't looking at me but he was right. I wasn't breathing. We all just kind of stood there looking at nothing. That's when it hit me.

"The children." I muttered. "Oh my children!" My heart started to race. The last time I'd had a run in with Jack Hyde it was just Christian and I, but now I have children. There are three people that needed me, which I was responsible for. "Christian!" I was in full panic mode. "Christian, what about the children? Phoebe has ballet rehearsal and Ted has baseball. I have to take Aria to the doctors." My mind was running at a million miles a minute. I didn't really understand why I'd just blurted out a schedule but I was just mortified. Christian and I, we'd made a life for ourselves here. I've changed diapers. I've read bed time stories played countless games of hide and go seek. I've cleaned scraped knees and kissed stubbed toes. I've even given into Christian and settled into the life of luxury. I'd done what was expected of me. We'd finally settled in a place we loved with people we love and now it could be taken from us at any moment.

The party came to an extravagant end. Christian conveniently failed to mention the pyrotechnicians he'd hired. There was a sudden boom over the Sound and Phoebes name was in the sky in bright pink. Followed by tutus and tiaras and a final "Happy Birthday. Love mommy and daddy." Phoebes eyes widened at the sight of her name in the sky and she jumped up and down so much so, that I was waiting for her to fall over.

Every one cleared out and complimented _me_ on _my_ party throwing skills (I refused to take credit for it). Christian and I put the kids to bed and regrouped in the kitchen. "So what do we do?" I ask as Christian walks into the room.

"There's not much we can do. Leila didn't go into detail about their relationship. She doesn't know where he is or what information he has about us and the kids. All we can do is beef up security and wait for him to contact us."

Beef up security? We've already added an entire fleet of ex Secret Service. The kids have three with them at all times. There are always at least five people patrolling the grounds. Sawyer is with me AT ALL TIMES. I will not do that to my children. I won't do it to myself. "No."

"Ana-"

I cut off Christian's argument. "No more security. No more patrols. I have more security than Jackie Kennedy and I'm a publisher for Christ's sake. My son is followed around by three Secret Service agents. Theodore is not actually a Roosevelt Christian! This cannot go on forever. What about when Phoebe goes on her first date? Puberty is hard enough without having people who served old presidents following you around 24/7."

Christian looked shocked. "I didn't know it bothered you so much."

I could tell I bruised his ego so I softened my tone to prevent an argument. "It's just, a bit much. I know you worry about our safety but we're not at war with the world here."

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit on his lap. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We surely don't wait around like sitting ducks. We find him and dispose of him before he has a chance of getting anywhere near my kids."

"Mrs. Grey, I must say I find this aggressively protective side of you very sexy." He started running his hand up my leg and it took all of my will power to resist him.

"Christian I'm serious about this. If something we're to happen to one of them-" I trailed off

"I wouldn't allow it."

Eventually Monday came around and it was back to work. It was an unusually slow day for the beginning of the week so I took time to get in touch with a couple of authors I'd been working with.

"Emily," My new assistant was really pretty. She had big light brown eyes and brown hair that billowed around her face. She had the timeless beauty of old movie stars. "Forward all of calls to my cell. I'm going to lunch with Frost. Frost was an amazing writer. He reminded me of a modern day Walt Whitman.

"Sure thing Mrs. Grey."

"Really Emily, call me Ana."

Frost and I, and of course Sawyer, went to Caffé Fiore, an organic coffee shop that Frost frequents. He says the atmosphere is great for curing writers block and I will give him that, it was very serene.

Frost, as talented as he is, makes me nervous. He's a very intense man. All of his movements are very purposeful. The way he looks at, not just me but, everyone makes me feel like he just knows. Everything. Don't get me wrong he's very polite and very professional but the way he never misses a beat makes me think he knows my husband fucked me speechless last night. Needless to say it made me uncomfortable. I think Sawyer felt it too. He always shifts uncomfortably when ever Frost looks at him.

"Ana it's lovely to see you again." He stands as Sawyer and I walk into the shop. "As well as you Sawyer." He was a considerate man. No one else ever acknowledged Sawyer.

"Sir." Sawyer nodded.

"Hello Frost. I hope you're well." I joined him at his table and Sawyer took a seat across the room, giving us space.

"Anastasia, I insist you call me Lucas. My existence is no where significant enough to be referred to by my last name." He was an old soul. Something about him reminded me of the town wise men of the early 1800's. It could be the fact that he only ever dressed in earth tones, but it fit him.

"Lucas, I trust you are well."

"I am and I have good news. I've finally settled on a theme."

"That's great Lucas!" I really fancied him. The way he had small wrinkles around his honest eyes even though they made him look much older than he was. He was an unbelievably talented poet and just a good person. I'd never tell him, it'd be extremely unprofessional, but I'd hoped we'd be great friend. I wanted to introduce him to Christian. I felt like they'd really hit it off.

He took a very intentional sip of coffee. "I've decided it'd be based on complicated relationships." He picked up his coffee again and took another sip in time to see me blush over the rim of his cup. My mind went to Christians early days and me running from the play room in tears. "Platonic ones." He interrupted my thoughts. That all seemed like a lifetime ago.

My phone rang before he had time to expand. It was Christian but I silenced it. I'm sure whatever it was could wait; besides what Frost was proposing was ground breaking.

"Do you need to take that?"

"No it can wait. What were you saying?"

"Well relationships of the romantic and sexual types are always in art. Whether it be music or those horrid movies, it's really a monopoly but relationships that aren't-"

"Excuse me Mrs. Grey" Sawyer looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. "I have Mr. Grey on the phone." I realized he'd probably just been scolded by my overbearing husband. I gave Frost an apologetic look to which he raised a hand and smiled. I excused myself and stepped outside the café.

"Yes Christian." I sighed.

"Where are you?" He snapped.

"At a café with an author. I think you'd-"

"Why did you leave the office?" He sounded exasperated and I was honestly not in the mood to have a screaming match with him.

"I'm having a meeting."

"A meeting that could have taken place at the office."  
"Christian-"

"I'm sorry I just got worried when you didn't answer my call."

"Well-"

"Yes I understand you were in a meeting."

"Do you need something? Are the children okay?"

"No the children are fine. It's Hyde."

"What has he done now?" I was really growing tired of his antics.

"He's dead." I felt my mouth slightly fall open. I was shocked and a tad upset. He wasn't the best person in the world but I wouldn't wish death on any one, even him.

"Are you sure?" I tried to keep my tone steady.

"One hundred percent."

"Well that takes care of that." I really didn't know what to say. He wasn't someone I'd miss but I assumed he meant something to someone somewhere.

"I think this is a call for a celebration."

"Christian, I really don't want to celebrate a man's demise. Even if it was Jack Hyde. Someone lost a friend today."

I could tell Christian was frustrated with my reaction. "Well I've invited everyone over for dinner already. We don't have to call it a celebration but I thought we should let everyone know that this man is finally out of our lives."

A dinner party? I could deal with that and it'd be a great time to introduce Frost to Christian. I really hoped they'd take to each other. "Do you mind if I invite someone."

"My home is your home Anastasia." I could tell he was smiling my smile.

"Okay. Love you and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Laters baby."

I figured I should go home and help set up for the party and get the kids ready.

"Lucas I'm so sorry but I have to go something's just come up." He was totally unwavered by my early departure. I liked that. "But my husband and I are hosting a dinner party tonight and I'd love it if you'd come. I'll send you the information. The attire is black tie." He gave me a hand shake and a smile and politely accepted my invitation.

"I'd love to meet your family. Should I bring anything?"

"Oh don't bother with that."


	3. Chapter 3

"What dress you want to wear sweetie?"

"The pink one mama." Phoebe has a friend from school that's from Alabama and she's adopted her speech patterns so I've gone from mommy to mama. It annoys Christian but I think it's adorable.

"Phoebe, all of your dresses are pink." I laughed to myself but she looked at me as if I told her the sky was blue. "Come show mama which one you want to wear for daddy's party." She put down the tea cup to her Italian tea set Christian got customized for her fourth birthday and walked over to her closet, which was almost as big as mine.

"Mama is it daddy's birthday?" She stood in her closet with her hands on her hips and looked around like she was making a life changing decision.

"No. He just wants to see everybody so Auntie Mia and Auntie Kate and Uncle Ethan and Uncle Elliot and all of your cousins are going to come over for dinner."

"Bear-Berry! Mama I wanna wear the Bear-Berry." I shook my head at my five year old who already knows more about designer clothes than I do. I took her Burberry dress off the hanger and handed it to her. Mia recently went to New York and had a bit of fun in Sacks. She brought back gifts for everyone.

"Well I think we should just have a party every day. Parties are fun and I get to wear my pink dress."

"Do you want to pick a dress for mommy to wear?" I ask my mini-fashionista.

"I don't have time. I have to pick shoes and that takes forever!" She sighed and I laughed.

"Well I'm going to have Teddy help me." I started walking to the door.

"I think he's the one who needs help." She rolled her eyes.

I walked out shaking my head. Sometimes her maturity, and even more, her sass, makes it hard to believe she's only just five.

"Knock knock. Are you finished getting dressed?" I walked into Teddy's room and he's in the bathroom.

"Do I look okay mom?" He holds his arms out to the side and turns in a circle then it hit me. I cloud of A LOT of cologne.

"Did you put on cologne Ted?" I hold my breath.

"Yeah um, yes. Is it smelly?" He looks really nervous.

"Come on." I take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. "When it comes to cologne," I wet a cloth and start rubbing his face "less is always more."

"I knew I'd mess it up!" He seemed overly anxious and on edge.

"Sweet boy," I used my pet name for him because it usually sets him at ease "do you want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Nothing." He looked down and blushed.

"Teddy, I can't help you of you don't tell me." I set the cloth on the sink. He looked up at me through incredibly long lashes.

"Okay put you can't tell dad or Phoebe or Sophie or anyone ever!"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" He held out his hand.

"Pinky promise." We linked fingers.

"Well dad told me one of my friends could come to the party."

I knew where this was going but I kept coy. "That's cool T. Who did you invite?"

"This girl from my art class." He was looking down and playing with his hands.

"What's her name?"

He looked up at me. "Amelia."

"Do you maybe like this Amelia?"

"Yeah. She's really cool. She draws really nice pictures in art and I just want her to think I'm cool."

"Well, look at me your and dad. We're cool so you're super cool by default."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "But I can't draw like she can."

"But you can play piano. I'll tell you what, I bet if you ask your dad he'll play with you when Amelia comes over and that will make her think you're cool."

"You're right! Thanks mom! You know how to fix everything!" I knew there would come a time where he'd think I was the problem that needed fixing so I took the compliment. He hugged my waist and smiled up at me. God he looked like his father when he did that.

"No problem sweet boy. Just doing my job. I'm going to go get dressed and help Mrs. Taylor set up for the party."

I really hadn't expected this many people to be here. Aside from the usual crew people from Christians and my job were here. When he said he'd invited everyone he really meant everyone.

"Mom," I felt a pat on my side. "This is Amelia." A shy looking blonde haired blue eyed girl waved at me.

"Hi Mrs. Grey. Thank you for letting me come to your party." She was adorably polite.

"Hi Amelia. I'm glad you came and call me Ana." The little girl smiled and revealed a gap between her front two teeth but it was the kind you'd see in high fashion magazines.

Behind them stood a woman, with disgustingly good fashion sense, who I assumed was Amelia's mother.

"Hi I'm Ana Grey. Thank you for letting Amelia come tonight. Teddy really likes her."

"Carol Hartford. I think it's mutual. She changed her outfit about ten times before we left."

"Wait, Carol _Hartford_? As in Hartford and Thuman Stocks?" Hartford was the biggest name in stocks on the western seaboard. Thomas Hartford might be the only man on this side of the country with more money than Christian.

"Yep that's me, well him. I know next to nothing about the stock market besides the fact that it keeps me in Gucci and gold. Thomas is here somewhere." She looked behind her scanning the room for him. "Oh he's talking to your husband." Then I realized how rude I'd just been.

"Please forgive me. I know how annoying it is for people to gush at your name-sake. It's just, Christian adores your husband. He talks about him like he's a God among men. He thinks he's the best business man since Carnegie."

"Yeah I guess. The whole stocks and bond thing goes right over my head. I'm just a small town girl from Oklahoma who's good with a paint brush." So that's where Amelia got it from. "When I met Thomas I thought Dolce and Gabbana was a candy." She giggled.

"I get it. I didn't really get used to all of this," I motioned to the house. "Until recently. My head still spins thinking about it."

"Mom look!" Amelia called from the kitchen.

"Duty calls but it was nice meeting you. Ana. By the looks of those two we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Mom!" Amelia called again and Carol walked away.

I was walking over to my mother and sisters in-law when I saw Frost.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it!" I really was even if he made me uncomfortable his presence somehow set me at ease.

"I'm glad you invited me." He looked around taking in his surroundings. "This is a lovely home. You and your husband really know how to throw a party."

On queue Christian was behind me. "Thank you. Christian grey." He held out his hand.

"Lucas Frost." He took Christians hand, not even slightly intimidated by the name. "Ana insisted I didn't bring anything but my mother would turn in her grave if I showed up to a dinner party empty handed." He handed me a bottle of wine.

I looked at the bottle confused. Wine was never my forte. "Thank-"

Christian grabbed the bottle out of my hands. "This is a 1970 Château Haut-Brion" I looked at Frost and shrugged my shoulders. "It won first place at the 1976 Paris Wine Tasting. This is a 17 grade." Christian explained to me but it all went in one ear and out the other. "How did you get your hands on this?" This time it was Frost shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal but apparently this wine won the Super Bowl of fermented grapes. "I know a guy who knows a guy." Christian looked up from the bottle and at Frost. "A man who knows his wine is okay with me. Let's open this up, shall we?" The two walked away and I hear Christian say. "A writer named Frost? Well that's a hard legacy to follow." They were getting along! Christian doesn't really have friends but I hoped Lucas would change that. I eventually made it over to Kate who looked at me disapprovingly at me. "What?" I had no idea what her issue was. "Ana, you're married." She whispered angrily. "The last time I checked." I pointed to my wedding ring. "Then why were you flirting with that man?" "What man?!" I was outraged. I was totally in love with, and committed to Christian. There had to be mixed signals somewhere. "Shut up he's coming!" I turned around expecting to see Christian but it was Frost. I hadn't noticed earlier but he looked like he stepped out of the 20's; his burlap colored vest complete with pocket watch. "Lucas this is my best-friend and sister-in-law Kate Grey." "Hello Kate. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Hello. How do you know Ana?" Kate was being rude and I needed Frost to stay with Grey Publishing. She wasn't helping. "Anastasia here is thinking about publishing me." "How nice." Her tone let us know she didn't think it was nice at all but like the gentleman he is, Frost ignored her. "Ana I was wondering if I could finish telling you about my theme since we were interrupted earlier." "Sounds great." I smiled at him hoping it'd make up for Kate's behavior and led him to the corner of the living room which had been deserted. "So complicated platonic relationships?" "Yes. One's that are non-sexual; or at least should be." "Should be?" "Well you have the standard mother child relationship then there's the abusive mother. It's kind of a through the looking glass prospective. A glance at two different people's realities." This man was brilliant. "I met _your_ children by the way. That Phoebe of yours is something else. She insisted that I add more pink to my wardrobe." He smiled. "I'm sorry about that. I really hope she grows out of this all pink phase. Her room is starting to look like the home of a sugar plum fairy." "It isn't a problem at all. I happily obliged and promised I'd make an effort." I noticed we we're standing really close together and took a step back. I didn't need to give Kate any reason to believe I was cheating on Christian. "How many pieces so you have?" I took a sip of wine, trying to be casual, when I noticed Kate and Mia looking at me and whispering to each other. Great. This is exactly what I need. "Completely finished, five, pending your review of course. But I have about fifteen in the works." "I'm sure they're perfect. I have complete faith in your talent." I touched his hand, just naturally interacting, when I saw Christians face. Shit. I knew this wasn't good. Kate and Mia were already suspicious; I don't need Christian in their boat. "That's very kind of you Anastasia." If my touch affected him in anyway, which I didn't think it did, he masked it well. "If you send over the pieces you have finished first thing in the morning ill be sure to take a look at them and send you any notes I have, though I doubt there will be many."

Throughout the night Christian pulled the members of our family aside and told them about Jacks death. Grace actually cried. We were getting ready for bed when I said to Christian, "That was a nice night. I'm glad you decided to have the party. We're becoming real socialites." I joked. "That Frost is a very educated man." Christian said with his back to me. "He's pure brilliance and so talented. He's sending some pieces to the office tomorrow. I'll bring them home for you to read he-" "How long?" "I haven't seen them yet but his other pieces-" Christian whipped around. "How long have you been fucking him Anastasia?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Excuse me?! How dare he accuse me of infidelity? He's the one who went running to Mrs. Robinson when I told him I was pregnant and what did I do, worry and wait for him to come back, drunk I might add, granted I'm lacking in the ex department but it's the principle. Christian is the only man I know biblically and the only man I've ever loved and yet here he is, standing before me with this accusatory look on his face. I've done nothing wrong here. I have sacrificed my youth my body and some of my free will for this man, and done so happily, because I love him but apparently that all means nothing. He doesn't trust me.

"I have never slept with-" I begin and I can feel my anger bubbling up from my core and immediately, I know this isn't going to end well.

"Oh that's bull shit Ana. I watch you with him tonight and I saw you two cozy in your little corner." He was shouting and throwing his clothes around the room. Even though I was pissed at him, I had to admit, seeing this passion in him turned me on.

"We were talking about his fucking book Christian! You interrupted our meeting so we never got to finish. That was strictly business." Now I was yelling. When it came to Christian I usually tried to be the level headed but this is way beyond personal.

"I saw the way you looked at him Ana. You were hanging on to his every word like he was some Adonis!" Then he got quiet and that scared me. I'd take loud pissed Christian over quiet boiling Christian any day. "The way you looked at him," I couldn't do this. His eyes got sad and he looked like a child. "That's the way you used to look at me. That's the way you looked at me on our wedding day." I didn't know what to say. I could tell this wasn't about his ego. He was truly hurt. He actually thought I was sleeping with this man.

"Christian, I-" I reached out to touch him and for the first time in years he flinched away from my touch. I was losing him.

"Do you love him?" His eyed pierced through mine.

"Of course not. I love you. I've only ever loved you. I don't know-"

"Mom?" Fuck! There was only one way this could have gotten worse and here it was. Teddy and Phoebe were at the door hand in hand. Tears were in Phoebe's eyes and fear in Teddy's.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" I said as sweetly as possible, as if it would make them unsee what'd just happened.

"Phoebe heard you yelling and she got scared." Phoebe walked over and sat on my lap.

"Mama what happened?" Her eyes were still wet and I could tell she was sucking her thumb. She hadn't done that in years.

"Are you and dad going to get a divorce?" Teddy's arms were crossed and he looked mad but I could tell he was scared. So sure things had been a little stressful. Christian was in the middle of a merger and I was playing catch up at work since I'd been on maternity leave but things weren't that bad. Were they?

I looked at Christian and he returned my look of urgency. "Of course not." Christian walked over and tousled Ted's hair. "Now the two of you need to get back to bed. You have school in the morning." Ted walked away Phoebe followed.

Christian closed the door behind them and looked at me.

"Christian, I promise you, I swear I have never slept with Lucas Frost or anyone else for that matter. I love you. I loved you before I wanted to and I will always love you. I don't know what I did to make you think that I was interested in Frost but the truth is he makes me a bit uncomfortable and-" I was looking at my hands and not paying attention but suddenly Christians mouth was on mine.

"Prove it." He breathed. "Make love to me." Somehow I knew this wouldn't be the end of this but I wasn't in a position to decline and, truthfully, I didn't want to.

The next morning I was engulfed in paper work. I was working on opening an office in New York and it was beginning to become more work than it was worth.

From outside the door I hear, "I don't think I need an appointment to see my own wife." Shit. What was Christian doing here? I hoped he wasn't mad at Emily. She's new and probably didn't recognize him.

"Oh Mr. Grey I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go in now."

"Um yeah sure. You, you go right in." I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit. He still had that affect on women. All of them, myself included.

He walks through the door and he's pushing a stroller.

"What a nice surprise! What are you two doing here?" I walk over and picked up Aria. She smiled her smile and I couldn't help but return it. "I hate to toot my own horn but I make some attractive kids." He took Aria from me.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"I guess you helped too." Christian smiled at me but I know that didn't mean I was forgiven.

"I came to take my girls out for lunch. I assume you haven't eaten yet today."

I immediately changed the subject. I didn't feel like being scolded. "Are you sure you can be away from the office? I'm sure you guys are swamped with this merger."

"No it's fine. The staff is used to it." Yeah you know just buying another company, no big deal. "Unless you have to work."

"No I can go. I'm just doing paper work for the new office. I can use a break but it looks like I'm going to have to go over there. The realtors are telling me I can't get a space in the Village but somehow I'm sure I can squeeze my way in. Worst comes to worst I'll end up on the Upper East Side which wouldn't be terrible but it's not where I want to be."

He was playing with Arias fingers, but as soon as I mentioned me going to New York his head snapped up. "You're going to New York?"

"I'm not sure yet." He wasn't happy about this. Come on Ana think, think! "You and the kids should come. We can make a weekend out of it." Score. I mentally gave myself a high five. After being married to Christian for seven years I was becoming an expert on deflection.

He visibly calmed. "Yeah okay. Phoebe would love the central park zoo."

"Okay enough about work this is supposed to be a break!"

We went to a restaurant down town and of course Christian had his own table reserved.

"I bring all my business lunches here. Their salmon is to die for."

"Is this a business lunch?" Oh great here we go.

"Of sorts." Goodie. "I have a proposal." The waiter came with the wine selection and Christian sent him off. This must be serious.

"Well can I just say, proposal or not, I am your wife Christian. I'm not a client or someone you're trying to buy out. You don't have to bring me to some fancy place to talk to me."

"Humor me." He smiled and sipped his water. I have no idea what he has up his sleeve. He's giving me mixed signals and I think it's on purpose. Stay on your toes Ana. "I want to hire a private investigator." Okay. "For Lucas Frost."

"Christian! That's not-"

He held up a hand. "I know you told me you were not having an affair with this man and as my wife I trust you, as your husband I'm going to take you word on it and drop the issue." What is going on here? "But as a businessman, I don't trust him. Something about him doesn't sit right with me."

"But he's my business. Technically Grey Publishing is _my _business. You made sure of that."

"Yes. And since this man will be interacting with my wife, I have a duty to her and _her _business to make sure he's not a psycho killer." I'm not going to win this. "So, I figured you would like to have some say in this, hence why we're here."

"I have two conditions." This is a bit awkward. I'm trying to be some business tycoon and hold my own but I'm stuffing my face. He's right, this salmon is delicious. "Whoever you hire, I don't want to know about them. I don't want to know anything about them; first name, eye color, sexuality or anything."

"That, I can do. What else?" He finds this entertaining.

"They cannot make contact with him or interrupt his daily life. They will just sit back in the shadows, be a face in the crowds and observe. I don't know much about his day to day but I'm sure he doesn't want to be interrupted by his publishers snooping husband."

"Sounds fair to me. So we have a deal?" He held out his hand for me to shake, a smile playing around the sides of his mouth. I shook it to appease him.

"Now can my husband come back or am I stuck with the business tycoon." I smiled and stuck another piece of fish in my mouth.

"Anastasia, your sass is making my palm itch."

"Now what do you suppose we do about that?" He smiled his smile and just like that things were back to normal. Well what's normal for us anyway. Needless to say we didn't make it back to the office.

I laid my head on Christian's bare chest. We don't get much time together during the day.

"I think your post-pregnancy glow is kicking in." He stroked my cheek and they flushed on queue. I can't believe that not even 24 hours ago we were arguing. When we were in our little bubble nothing mattered. And then of course the phone rang.

"Hey Mia!" I assumed she wants to make lunch plans. That girl lives off of lunch.

"Um Ana…"

"What's wrong?" I immediately jumped up and started getting dressed. Christian looked at me, worry in his eyes but I didn't even know what was going on.

"I think I'm going into labor and Ethan isn't answering his phone."

"I'm on my way. If you're not in too much pain try to pack a bag and I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay." She sounded like she might cry. "Ana?"

"What is it Mia?"

"I'm scared." I think she was crying.

"It's going to be okay I promise."

"Okay. Just hurry."

Christian was already dressed and I was looking for my other shoe. "Mia's going into labor and Ethan isn't answering his phone. I'm going to get her and take her to the hospital. You need to get the kids and call Kate and get her to find her fucking brother. Then call your parents and meet me at the hospital."

"Shouldn't I be with Mia too?" He looked confused.

"She's in pain and she's scared. You have no idea what it's like. She needs me right now."

I picked up my keys and ran out of the door. It was only 15 minutes to get to Ethan and Mia's but I was determined to make it in five. With Mia's pregnancy being rocky as is, I wanted to get her to the hospital as fast as I could.

When I got to the house the door was open but I didn't see Mia. "MIA! I'm here!"

"In here!" I ran to the kitchen and she was lying on the floor like she was making a snow angel. "It doesn't hurt as bad if I lay like this."

"Let me help you up." I heaved her body off the floor and helped her to the car. Getting her into my Audi was a struggle. It was really low to the ground but any one of the trucks would have been too high.

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Yeah kinda." I knew that pain and I felt bad for her. I wouldn't say it out loud but it only gets worse from here.

"Fuck! And you did this three times?"

I was rudely ignoring her but I was trying to concentrate on getting her to the hospital fast and safely. I knew I didn't have to worry about the police. I once asked Taylor how he never got pulled over for diving so fast and apparently all of the Grey cars are "marked". Christian makes a very generous donation every year so the police leave him alone.

We pulled up to the hospital and I could tell Mia was in a lot of pain. Luckily a nurse was outside. I explained to her that Mia's water had broke and that she was a high risk pregnancy. I may or may not have slipped in the fact that she was a Grey but regardless she was in a room faster than I could say epidural.

Her contractions were coming hard and fast when Ethan busted through the door.

"I'm soo sorry Mia! I left my phone on my desk and I was in a meeting! Why didn't you call the office?"

She was doing the typical breathing exercises and just looking at him.

"What is-"

"I don't think she's going to talk to you." He walked to her and grabbed her hand and you could see him wince. "I'll go into the waiting room and leave you two to it."

"NO!" It was the first time she'd spoken since we got to the hospital. "Stay with me. Ana. Please." Holy fuck. She was really scared. I hoped she'd be better with Ethan here.

"I'll stay. I promise." I did stay with her. After 8 hours of contractions and screaming, baby Hope was breached so they preformed an emergency C-Section. As soon as she heard Hope crying she was visibly more relaxed and I realized the entire time she was afraid that Hope wouldn't make it.

"Ana, is she beautiful?" She was crying and so was I.

"She is. She looks like you!" I wasn't sure why _I _was crying. I didn't even cry when I had my kids. I was far too tired for that.

"Ana, will you be her God mother?" I was shocked. I was not expecting that.

"Meet your daughter Mia." Ethan put Hope and Mia's arms and her eyes lit up.

"My baby."

"What about it Ana?" Ethan was looking at me.

"Yes of course!"


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Hope is healthy and adorable she has a round curious face. She's always trying to look at everything and her expression would lead you to believe that she understood what was going on. Ethan took two months off work to stay home with Mia and Grace has been staying over a couple nights a week. The nursery is gorgeous. It's different shades of pink so Phoebe approves. She thinks Hope is "a cutie patootie". Hopes name is on the wall above her crib but the letters are made of flowers. It's a little girl's dream room.

Christian and I bought the kids over to see Hope a couple of days after the bought her home. Ted touched her like she was made of glass. Phoebe was a little jealous that she wasn't the center of attention and at one point I put Aria in the crib with her, just to see if she would even acknowledge her existence and she just laughed. Every time Hope moved Aria would smile and giggle. I all but melted every time.

I over slept and I was, without a doubt, going to be miserably late for the board meeting.

"Do you have a lot to do today?" Christian asked. He was sitting at the breakfast bar. He decided to take the day off.

"I have a few meeting and a few calls to make about the New York office. And the board meeting starts in," I looked at the clock. "Three minutes."

"Ana, you're the owner. You're not late. Everyone else is simply early." I get what he was saying but I hated knowing people were waiting for me.

"Well as the owner, I think it's my job to set a good example for my employees." I, for the life of me, couldn't find my briefcase.

"Are you going to see Lucas today?" Of all times right now? Did he have to bring this up right now.

"I'm not really sure but I think, if not today, we have a meeting soon." Okay I knew for a fact that I was having a meeting with him today. I'd been looking forward to it all week. He emailed me and told me that he'd gone into a hole and finished all the pieces for the book, which was beyond amazing.

"Okay." He got up and kissed me on the cheek. "Have a good day at work." He was trying. I loved my husband even when he got on my last nerve. Even when I didn't want to, I loved him.

I caught his wrist before he could turn to walk away and I kissed him. Really kissed him. I could tell I caught him off guard but the whole peck-on-the-cheek thing wasn't us. "Love you." I walked out the door and I could feel him looking after me.

I was late for the meeting but, like Christian said, they all acted as if I was right on time. Budgets were negotiated and a few people were fired, all in all a productive meeting. Since I was late the meeting ran over, so when I went back to my office Frost was sitting there waiting with a accordion folder in his hand.

"Hello Ana." Of course he was drinking coffee. I wondered if he ever slept with all the caffeine he consumed.

"Lucas." I sat behind my desk. "What do you have for me?"

"I'm not sure how you're going to take to a few of them. They're a bit raw but the rest I'm almost totally confident in." He was nervous. I've never seen him nervous. He was fidgety and his eyes were a bit shifty.

"I'm a bit swamped today but I'll bring them home with me, look through them and e-mail you any notes I have. Do you mind if I share them with Christian?"

"Sure. An extra pair of eyes never hurt."

"Are you okay? You seem a little uneasy." This was very unlike him.

"Have you ever had the internal feeling like you're being followed?"

CHRISTIAN! I can't believe this! I'd expect him of all people to have a private investigator that was discrete. This poor man was stressed to the max. It probably had something to do with him holing himself up and finishing week's worth of work in a few days.

"Hi I'm Anastasia Grey. Have you met my shadow Sawyer?" I motioned to Sawyer through the glass. I hoped my sad attempt at humor would help him relax. "Lucas, I'm sure it's all in your head." I lied. "You're probably just over stressed from working so much. Why don't you take a couple of weeks off and just be with your friends and family. I'm sure you have a girlfriend or someone that would love to spend some time with you."

He erupted with laughter and I thought it might be a nervous break. "Is it really not terribly obvious?" I was confused and really didn't know what to say. "Oh Anastasia, sweetie." Was he about to profess his love to me? "I'm gay." Excuse me! What?! I mean, Kate's gaydar was always way better than me but I would have bet anything that he was straight as an arrow. "I'm sorry. I just assumed you knew." I still didn't believe it.

"Really? Are you sure?" As soon as it came out of my mouth I wanted to take it back but he laughed it off.

"Yes. I'm as gay as the day is long."

"Well then." I'd totally forgotten what it was we were talking about. "I'm sure your boyfriend would love to spend some time with you."

He was still laughing to himself. "Yes I suppose he would."

I was still totally and completely in shock. "I'm sorry, I just- I never would have got that from you."

"Has any straight man ever complimented you on your shoes and known the designer and collection?"

"Mrs. Grey I have the realtor from New York on line one." Emily's voice came through the intercom before I could embarrass myself any farther.

"I'll go and leave you to your work. I'll tell my _boyfriend _that you say hello."

I had no idea what just happened.

That night Christian called me into his study. "How was your day?" I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck. Being cuddled into his chest is my happy place.

"Long. Looks like I'm going to have to go to New York after all." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes because I know it drives him crazy.

"Well the private investigator got back to me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Frost knows someone's been following him he was a nervous wreck today!" I scolded him.

"I'll make sure to use a different one next time." He was a sarcastic bastard. "I have to say I'm surprised with the results."

"What is he a cannibal?" I joked.

"No but he's gay." I saw the surprised look on Christians face.

"I know right! He told me today when I said he should take time off from writing to see his girlfriend." We were both laughing.

"So I guess I owe you an apology." He pulled me closer to him.

"No. You don't have to. It doesn't matter." When I was here, in his arms nothing did.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" He was smiling down at me.

"A few times I think."

As if the world was hell bent on ruining our moments his cell rang.

"Flynn, what is it?" I watched his face as he listened and I already didn't like whatever he was hearing. He hung up and his face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Leila just called Flynn."

"So? Isn't he her shrink too?" I don't like where this is going.

"She just admitted to having Jack Hyde killed. She had Jack Hyde killed."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sure I couldn't really deal with anymore surprises. I'm just going to have a heart attack one of these days. "Do the police know?" I hope she didn't think we were going to help her get away with this. No one asked her to do this.

"No I don't think so." Christian looked like he was going into shock.

"Did she say why?" I'm really tired of this girls antics.

"He was going to kill me. He told her he was going to kill me, so she killed him first." I already knew where his mind was going.

"Christian, you don't owe this girl anything. Just because she's crazy enough to put a hit out on Hyde doesn't me we owe her. She doesn't even deserve a thank you." I think I know what the root of this is coming from. She still loved him. She's still obsessed with him. It's been damn near a decade and she still hasn't moved on. Pathetic.

"She saved my life Ana." Was he serious?!

"No she didn't. She took someone else's life. Or paid someone to. It's clear this girl is still obsessed with you."

"Don't be dense Ana." Now he wants to snap out of it; to insult me.

"How am I being dense? She put a hit on someone who threatened to hurt you and you think she's just totally over you. You're the one who's being dense. Or naive."

"You're reading into this way too much. She said when she was here during Phoebe's party that she didn't think she could repay me for helping her and putting her through art school." He shrugged like we we're discussing the weather. "That was her trying to pay me back."

"When you want to pay someone back you send them a fruit basket not an obituary!" I snapped. We'd been arguing so much lately and I wasn't trying to be some psycho bitch, we already had one of those on our hands, but I can't believe he was so bind!

"Ana, I don't know why you're upset about this. This man tried to kidnap and rape you. He wasn't exactly a saint. She did the world a justice if you ask me." Okay so no, Jack Hyde wasn't the pope and no I wasn't upset that I didn't have to worry about him anymore, but Leila was obviously disturbed. I don't care how much progress Flynn thinks she's made, that woman is majorly fucked up.

I put Leila's shenanigans on the back burner because I had to plan a book release party _and _plan my trip to New York. The life of an executive isn't exactly all private jets and villas in the south of France.

"Mrs. Grey Lucas Frost is here to see you." Fuck I hadn't realized it was two o' clock already.

"Send him in."

"Ana, I trust your day is going well." Now that it was out there, I couldn't believe I thought he was straight. His fashion sense was too good and the way he said my name reminds of the men on that old show Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.

"I am. We need to discuss your book release party."

"A book release party? I don't think I-" I held up my hand to quiet him.

"You did amazing and you deserve it. Not to mention the exposure will be great for you. Every big news paper and magazine will be in attendance. I have a feeling that you will be added to that seemingly never ending list of New York Times Best Selling Author list."

"Well, can I really say no to that." He smiled and threw his hands up. He is sooo gay.

"Well since it's your party I need you to make a guest list. Don't worry about all the big wigs. Marketing will handle that."

"Anastasia Grey, you are a heaven sent." He got up and hugged me. "I will email you a list ASAP." SO. GAY. And I loved it.

My trip to New York was productive. I dropped my realtor and found another one quicker than then I thought was possible. People jumped at the chance to work with me and I found the perfect space. The Grey name carried more weight than I sometimes realized.

I finished everything in half the time I had allotted myself so I channeled my inner Mia and bought about two Lexus's worth of clothes from Sacks, mostly for Phoebe and Hope. Baby shopping was way too fun to pass up the opportunity and Phoebe bored of her clothes really quickly. I bought her more Vera Wang and Burberry, her favorite designers, in earth tones in the hope that she'd let this pink phase go. Christian was right, granted it took a few years, but I did get used to wealth and started to enjoy it.

"Chris!" No one ever called Christian Chris, which I found weird, but I used it as a warning. He knew that if I was calling him Chris I was reaching the end of my tether. "You need to hurry up. We are going to be late." I was putting my shoes and ear rings on while he didn't even have on pants. Whatever happened to the "I don't do late" Christian?

"Mama you look so pretty." Phoebe came bouncing into the room.

"Thank you sweetie, but you're prettier." I touched her on the nose. I always told Phoebe she was prettier than me, it was true, and she never denied it.

"I like your bracelet." He eyes got wide and glossed over a bit. She loved diamonds. She gravitated towards anything shiny but even Christian agreed that buying diamonds for a five year old was a bit much.

"Daddy got it for me." Where was my Berkin? "Where is Ted?"

"He's showing Amelia how to play chopsticks. I like her. She's pretty."

"She's a very nice girl." Keys, check. Wallet, check. Phone, check. Husband, "Christian Grey if you're not out here in three seconds I'm going to lose it. I'm the one throwing this party. I can't be late."

He emerged from the bathroom in a black suit and even though he's making me late, I had to admit he looked perfect. He kissed me on the cheek. "I'm here. Stop frowning it'll give you wrinkles." Then he smiled and immediately all was forgiven. "Phoebe what color tie should I wear?"

She took a step back and Christian struck some silly poses. It still blew my mind, seeing him, the hard ass business billionaire act silly with his five year old daughter. I loved that man. "Blue." She ran over into his closet and came back with a pale blue tie that matched my dress.

"Thank you love." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come one we're going to be late. You'll have to do your tie in the car." I took his hand and led him out of the house. I could feel him watching me from behind. "What? Please tell me I don't have a stain on my dress."

"No. You're perfect." There was a hint of something in his voice that I couldn't place.

"Then what?" We were in the car I was smiling, confused, and he was just staring at me.

"I don't know if you've noticed Mrs. Grey, but pregnancy has left you a gift." His hands went to my hips.

Oh yeah I noticed. It wasn't as dramatic after I had Teddy but after the girls my hips widened a lot. Most of my clothes fit differently or didn't fit at all. I will say that it added to my silhouette in my fitted dresses so I didn't really complain.

His hands went to the middle of my thighs and I started to pull away. "Oh no. You need to be on your best behavior." I found myself reprimanding him more than the children. "This party will make or break book sales. I can't show up with a just fucked look."

"Don't worry about that." I was still trying to pull away when he slipped a finger in me and my body went limp. All of my will disappeared. Then he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a string of silver balls I know all too well. He locked his eyes on mine as he put them in his mouth and slowly pushed them into me. This was just great. Now when I'm answering the reporters I'll be thinking about nothing but what was guaranteed to happen tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

*******I know this is really short compared to the other chapter but bare with me. There's a method to my madness.***********

When the car arrived there were photographers everywhere. It was great exposure for Frost but it really ticked me off that they were here just to take pictures of Christian and I. Whenever either of us has an event they show up. We're not celebrities and I don't even know where they put these pictures. Forbes maybe? Regardless being treated like a Kardashian is annoying and insulting.

When Sawyer and Taylor got us through the paparazzi there was frenzy on the other side. Of course everyone looked professional and kept their composure but I noticed the frantic look in their eyes.

"Emily, what's going on?"

"Mrs. Grey, Lucas isn't here. The reporters are asking for him and no one can get a hold of him." Oh this is fucking grand.

"Give him fifteen minutes, if there's still no sign of him tell the caterers to start serving the food and I'll try to find him." This really isn't what I needed right now. He's the big ticket this season.

As soon as Emily walked off I was greeted with handshakes and smiles and well wishes. There was nothing I hated more about being the center of attention then having to slap on a smile when everything was going to shit. Usually Christian would walk away when I had to deal with the pointless small talk but I'm sure he could tell I was on edge.

"Where's the guest of honor?" He lifted his scotch to his mouth.

"He's MIA and everyone flipping out. The New York Times wants an interview and so do Oprah's people."

"Oprah? Didn't she retire? How did you-"

"I know a guy." I waved my hand. I really didn't have time to explain. "A guy who will never speak to me again if he sent reporters and a photographer from Chicago for nothing."

"I'm sure he'll show up. He's probably just stuck in traffic."

I shook more hands smiled in more faces and oo'd and ah'd at pictures of people's children. I'm glad Christian and I we're never _those _parents.

"Emily, any luck?"

"No sorry Ana. No one's seen him." Well I'm going to kill him.

I found Christian, who had my purse, retrieved my phone.

I must have looked furious because Christian was chiding me. "Ana, there are a lot of important people here. Don't make a scene on the phone." I wasn't really listening to him because the voice on the other side of the phone wasn't the right one.

"Hello Anastasia." I gasped.

"What have you done with him?" I whispered into the phone.

"Your little writer is safe but he won't be for long."

"What do you want?"

"I just want what's mine. You'll be getting instructions soon."


	8. Chapter 8

My hand went to my mouth as the line went dead. I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here. A cloud of emotions rolled over me; fear, regret, confusion but mostly anger. I could feel Christian watching me. I couldn't go explain it to him. He'd just have Sawyer lock me up in one of those black boxes. I went and found Emily. She was at the bar being chatted up by some reporter. He was kind of cute but she wasn't the slightest bit interested.

"Did you find him Ana?" She looked relieved that I interrupted their chat.

"Tell all the reporters that he's had a personal emergency and that I'm going to go be with him."

"But-" She called after me I had no time to explain anything. I found Sawyer and Taylor at the table with Christian. They were just having a grand old time. They had no idea.

"Sawyer I need you to take me home."

"Ana, what-" Christian looked beyond perplexed.

"I don't have time to explain. You can stay if you want to. Sawyer?"

"Yes Mrs. Grey." I gave Christian the option but I knew he wouldn't stay.

On the way out there seemed to be even more paparazzi than there was on the way in but Sawyer and Taylor got us in the car safely.

We were almost home when I got a text:

42 Wallaby Way 45 Minutes

Bring that husband of yours

I immediately started changing my clothes when we got in the house. I've never been warned when something sketchy was going to happen so I didn't really know what the appropriate attire was. I just decided to go 'Kim Possible". Cargo pants, combat boots and a t-shirt.

I emerged from the closet and I could tell Christian was confused and running low on patience. "What is all of this?" He motioned to my quick change.

"We have to go somewhere. Change your clothes."  
"Go where? What is all of this about?"

"I'm not sure." Okay I did know but I couldn't tell him. If I told him he'd go all Inspector Gadget and there's no telling what would have happened to Frost. "But we have to go look for Lucas" Fine I lied again. It wasn't as much as a search party as it was we were about to make a deal with the devil.

"Is this because he didn't show at the party? Ana I'm not so sure that calls for an APB."

"Let's just call it woman's intuition."

"I love you. I think you're completely crazy but I love you." This man is perfect and I was afraid. I was about to look insanity in the eyes and I was sure it would do anything in its power to rip me away from Christian. This could be the last time I see him.

"I love you too. More than life itself."

I'm surprised he didn't put up more of a fight when I asked Sawyer and Taylor to stay behind. He let me drive and held my hand the entire way

"We're here."

"What is this place?"

"I'm not exactly sure." It looked like an abandoned warehouse but there were no shipping crates or forklifts anywhere.

"ANA! ANA IS THAT YOU?"

"Lucas!" I screamed back at the top of my lungs.

"What's going on?" Christian stood in front of me.

"We have to find him! We have to make sure he's alright." Then in its truest form, the devil emerged from a dark corner.

"Ana you look well. And my dear dear Christian. You're a vision."

"Leila what are you doing here? Why do you have Frost."

"I'm just doing what you wanted me to do."

My head snapped to Christian and back to her. "What are you talking about? Where's Lucas?"

"Oh Ana you're so naive to believe that he actually loves you." Only then did I realized that she had a gun in her hand. "All those years ago when I had my chance I should have taken it."

"Leila stop." Christian was trying to control her like he did in my apartment.

"Oh I don't answer to you anymore. She doesn't," She waved her gun in my direction. "So neither do I."

"Leila," My eyes were on her gun. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Well I'm here to collect." She waved her gun at Christian. "He's mine Anastasia. I'm not just going to let you have him." She said as if it was all obvious. Then it all made sense. Somehow she'd gotten in contact with Hyde and he was planning to hurt Christian so she had him killed. _She _was the one Lucas thought was following him not the private investigator. She knew I'd come looking for him. She'll do anything to get her claws into Christian. She's going to try to kill me.

"Leila, what we had, you and I were different than Ana and I. You were my sub and she's my wife."

"Well now I'm going to be your wife." And she started to raise her gun.

"Everything happened really quickly after that."

"Explain it as best you can Mrs. Grey."

I looked into the crowd of people and Christian's eyes met mine. It's been a crazy couple of weeks but seeing him and the kids reminds me why I can do it. I will get through with him. I will get through it for them.

"She pointed her gun at my chest. Christian started to charge at her but the sound of Lucas's feet on the rocks made her turn around. He had a crowbar raised but she had a gun so I reached around to the back of my pants and grabbed my, well technically it was hers. I grabbed the gun and shot her three times in the back. She fell to the ground and Christian ran into Lucas."

"What happened next Mrs. Grey?"

"I called 911 and told the dispatcher that someone had been shot. The cops and the ambulance came. The first aid tried to bring Leila back to life but they couldn't."

"Did that make you sad?"

"She's tried to kill me twice now so no. I wasn't exactly sad. If anything I was in shock that I'd just killed someone."

"So you felt no remorse for the life you'd just taken at all?"

"Objection!" Carrick yelled. "Reaching."

"Sustained." The judge muttered.

"That'll be all your honor."

"Court will break for recess. We will resume in three hours."


	9. Chapter 9

************************Guys don't worry it's not over! A lot of you messaged me in frenzy, worried but the story isn't over. I wouldn't leave you hanging. I also want to say thanks for all the support and comments and messages. I love getting comments and criticism. Never hesitate to message me or comment and leave anything you want to say whether it be questions requests things you want to see or things you don't want to see. I love you all!***************************

"How are you?" Christian embraced me.

"It's getting better. I still don't understand why we have to go to trial. I'm not a murderer."

"No one thinks you're a murderer Ana. It's just routine."

"Then why did I need a lawyer?"

Carrick _exits the courtroom behind me._ "It's just routine. You don't need to be scared. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." His words didn't make me feel any less scared but I did feel a bit better. Christian's father was outstanding in his field. If he told me that standing on my head would make this all go away I'd comply.

The next day the judge seemed irritated with my case. I didn't think that was a good sign at all.

"Alright. I don't need to hear anymore. Just make your closing arguments." He waved his hand in exasperation.

Carrick gets up and commands the room. He's goes on and talks about things that go right over my head and points to me often. He looks powerful; like no one would dare tell him whatever's coming out of his mouth wasn't true. I think that's where Christian got his ability to draw attention. The Grey men demand to be seen and for good reason.

The other lawyer, who was young and attractive, reminded me of John Stamos. He was good, not as articulate and confident as a Grey, but pretty good for a man fresh out of law school and trying to have me thrown in jail.

"Anastasia," I was caught off guard. This was the first time the judge addressed me directly and even when he spoke of me, he always referred to me as Mrs. Grey. "I've been doing this for years." He leaned back in his chair. "I know a murderer when I see one and trust me I've seen my fair share. You aren't a murderer but you are a hell of a woman. You've been through hell and high water and you did what you had to do to protect your family and for that, I salute you. Too often wives and mothers come into my court room and are just selfish beings. In divorces they try to rob men blind. They're drug addicted and would spend their last dime on cocaine before they'd buy a meal for their child." My mind immediately went to young Christian. "It really is a shame. But you, Mrs. Grey, there's something special about you. You remind me of my late wife." He smiled slightly and I was in shock. When the trial had begun Carrick told Christian and I that Judge Rawlings was a hard ass with a "take-no-prisoners" attitude. I don't know why he's taken to me. "You," he pointed his gavel at Christian "Hold on to this one. They've stopped making women like her." I looked at Christian who nodded at the judge. I can't believe he's just said all of that and about me. He's made me sound like some type of super-wife. "In the case of Anastasia Grey versus The State of Washington, I find Anastasia Grey not guilty. Court is adjourned."

My eyes started to water and my hands went to my mouth. This trial has been draining. My life has been upside down. Paparazzi camped out in front of the house and the kid's school. I felt trapped and the whole family was affected. Ted seemed uninteresting in almost everything and Phoebe had lost the shine in her eyes. Christian has been so stressed out trying to reassure me, we haven't been as in tune as we usually are. Knowing that it's over is a weight off my chest.

I could hear rather than see the people file out of the room. I couldn't move. Then Christian was in front of me, arms around my waist.

"See Ana, I told you it would work out." He whispered in my ear and for some reason I started to cry. "It's okay. It's all over now."

"Oh Christian, I'm so sorry." I'd put everyone through so much. For the first time I'd suggested hiring more security. The paparazzi are ruthless.

"Why are you apologizing? You've done nothing wrong and you've been so strong through this entire thing." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Let's go home."

Christian called everyone and they all come over to celebrate my freedom. Mia brought baby hope. It'd been a while since I'd seen anyone. Between checking in at work and writing depositions and watching people try to send me to jail, I didn't really have time for anything. We took shots of some really expensive tequila that one of Carrick's clients gave him and we went through about 5 bottles of champagne. I admittedly got a little tipsy. I had half a mind to get drunk but I know I'd hear about it from Christian. Celebration or not, he'd never approve.

"I'm so happy the trial is over." Christian was sitting on his side of the bed plugging his blackberry in.

"I know." I said checking e-mails. I just put Aria in her crib. We decided to move her into her own room. I switch on the baby monitor. "I've missed you." I looked over my shoulder and Christian was laying over the sheets and duvet with a confused look on his face. I know what he's thinking. I'm a silly woman because he's been with me every step of the trial. "I feel like it's been so long since we've had time to be together; just the two of us." I lay next to him with my head on his chest. I missed being here. I haven't been this relaxed since I started working with Lucas on his book release.

He rests his chin on my head. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged against him. "Since Ted was born both of us have been in either parent or work mode almost always." He looked down at me quizzically. "Don't get me wrong. I love our family and wouldn't trade it for the world, but sometimes I miss when it was just the two of us like it was on our honeymoon." My mind went back to Christian telling me he wasn't ready to share me after we got married. Our time in the south of France was something I'd never forget. Now I'm the one being stingy. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "That seems like a lifetime ago." He breathed into my hair.

It was. We were in such a different place then. It's been seven going on eight years. My thoughts trail back to when Christian first gave me the NDA and contract. I was an entirely different person. It's almost sad how naive I was then. I remember cringing at the thought of anal sex and butt plugs and the thought makes me blush. I've gotten over that aversion and then some.

"Penny for your thoughts." I'm sure he felt my face go hot on his chest.

"I was remembering the first time you gave me the contract and how I was anti-anal sex"

He chuckled. "Yes. You've seem to have gotten over that." His hand snaked around to my butt and I giggled. "I love that sound. It's been a while since I've heard it. You've been so tense lately."

"Well I don't really have a reason to be anymore."

"Yes and you're a little drunk." I stiffen. Fuck. He's going to be angry. I thought I was doing a good job of playing sober. "Don't worry. I'll give you a pass. You deserved to let go." We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Just existing with each other. "How about we take a break?"

My heart threatened to jump into my throat. What does he mean take a break?! We've been married for nearly a decade and the only "break" we've ever taken wasn't even two weeks and I couldn't function properly. Besides I'm sure a break when you're married is called divorce or at very least a legal separation which would just involve more lawyers and I'm content with never stepping foot into a courtroom again. My heart beat is irregular, my breathing is irregular and I start to sweat a little. I sit up and I'm sure I'm going to have a panic attack. I sit up and my body is stiff. Is this really happening after everything we've just been through and everything I've just said? Take a break? From Christian? I don't know how to do that. I don't think I can do that. I don't want to do that. Tears are playing at the side of my eyes.

"Ana?" There's worry in his voice. "Ana what wrong?"

"What- What do you mean?" I manage to get the words out of my mouth.

He's staring at me searching my face for something. Suddenly his face relaxes. "Anastasia Grey," He wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs and his eyes lock intensely on mine. "I love you. You're not just my wife, you are my life. I am not now, nor will I ever ask you to leave me." Wait what? I'm beyond confused. "I meant a break from, well life. We can go to the house in Aspen or back to the south of France or where ever you want to go. You deserve some time off and I'm sure Opal could hold down the fort while you're gone."

I hired a woman named Opal Paisley to well, replace me during the trial. She's easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has a strong face with very high cheekbones; not to mention she's very good at what she does. I've been considering hiring her full time to work beside me. I would love the help and might even ask her to run the New York office.

"So, you're not asking me for a divorce, or a legal separation?"

He laughed a real gut laugh that I haven't heard in what seems like ages. "Of course not. That stuffy court room air must be going to your head."

I chuckled. I'm being ridiculous. "Why are you so good to me?" I ask placing my hand on the side of his face and running my nails through his stubble.

"I have to." He shrugged his shoulders. "The judge gave me a court order."

"What was all of that about? The way he talked about me made me seem like a super hero in a pant suit."

He plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "You are to me."

He isn't perfect but I'm sure he's as close as it gets. I decided that for putting up with me for so long he deserves a gift. I get up and walk into the bathroom. "Where are you going Ana?" I don't answer him. When I get into the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes are puffy from my terse cry but there's nothing I can do about it now. I take of my silk shirt and the matching shorts and pull my hair down from the messy bun I had it in to put my hair into a braid. I take my bra off and give myself a pep-talk. "Alright Grey. You can do this." I really didn't need it but it's become a habit from all those years ago. I remove my bra and walk back into the room. I hear Christian on the phone with who I think is Elliot. It sounds like Kate has lost an earring and she thinks it's in the kitchen. I walk into his eye shot then take my position. On my knees, back on my heels, legs spread apart forearms on thighs with my head down.

"Uh Elliot, I'll call you tomorrow. Ana needs me for something." He sits the phone on his bed side table and walks over to me. I can see his feet. "Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes sir?" I try my best not to smile but a smirk plays at the side of my lips.

"I love you. Did you know that?"

"Yes sir."


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you decided?" Christian came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Last night was... tiring.

I've spent all day scouring the internet looking for vacation destinations. I want to be on a beach so I've looked into the Caribbean, Australia and almost everything else tropical. A picture caught my eye. "I think I found it." I muttered.

"Progress!" He teased me. It was taking me a while but I wanted this to be perfect.

"Mantamanoa Beach."

"Where's that?" I was slightly taken aback. I just assumed Christian knew about everything I guess.

"Mamanuca Island, Figi."

"I hear Figi is beautiful. I think my parents spent one of their anniversaries there."

"You've never been?" He shook his head. "Look," I pulled up pictures and he walked over "They have these beach houses over the water and the floors are see-through." The water is crystal blue. "Can we go Christian? Can we go pretty pretty pretty please?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes and poked out my lip impersonating Phoebe.

He laughs. "Well since you said please.."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck. Sure, if I really wanted to, I had more than enough money to go ahead and go by myself but I knew if Christian was going he wouldn't let me pay for a single thing, so thanks was in order.

"Anything to see you smile like that." He kissed me on the forehead. "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Anastasia," He smirked. "I have to get an international flight plan approved. I need at least three days and I'm sure you and Kate need a while to shop." I frowned. He was right. I didn't even know if we needed visas to get into Fiji. I was just excited to have him to myself.

"Well if you didn't refuse to just fly commercially like the rest of the world-"

"I've never been too good at being normal Anastasia." I wasn't going to fight him on it. We we're both in such a good mood, it really wasn't worth it.

"Do you really think I need to go shopping? I think I have like 2 bikinis that still fit." God damned pregnancy hips.

"I insist. You and Kate go have a girl's day. Bring Phoebe with you. I'll have Elliot bring the kids over and we'll hang out here. I'll go get Phoebe dressed-"

"No_ I'll _go get her dressed and Aria fed. You call Elliot and I'll tell Mrs. Taylor that they're coming over."

"1,2,3!"

"Team!" We both laughed. Christian and I started that when Aria was born. She never slept for more than a half hour at a time and of course whenever she was fussy Ted or Phoebe needed something. We learned how to multitask really quickly.

"Auntie Katie!" Phoebe runs full speed to Kate who has her arms open.

"Hey Pho-Bo!" She scoops her up and spins her around. Phoebe is the only person Kate ever allowed to call her Katie and I have no idea where Pho-Bo came from.

"We're going shopping with Mommy!"

"Mommy and Daddy are going on a trip and we have to get Mommy some new clothes. And maybe even get you some new pink dresses!"

"I don't want a pink dress." I was talking to Christian and Phoebe's words made both of us stop in our tracks. "I want a blue dress." She said matter-of-factly.

My eyes shot to Christian quickly and he spoke first. "You can get whatever dress you want."

Mentally I was doing a touchdown dance. I was so ready for the pink phase to be over. "Okay you boys have fun." I kissed Christian on the lips, Ted on the forehead and Elliot on the cheek. "Don't get in too much trouble."

We were making our way into the car when Christian came running out of the house. "Did I leave something?"

"Yes actually you did." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"No Christian. I have-" He shoves his black credit card at me. I know from a very embarrassing experience that this card doesn't have a spending limit. All three of mine have a one hundred thousand dollar limit. It makes me feel more, reserved. Ironic, I know.

"Oh no you don't. Take it. I want you to have a day all about you. Have fun."

His mouth was on mine before I could protest. "Thank you." I got into the back of the Audi truck and Phoebe climbed into my lap so she could wave out the window to Christian.

We we're in Northgate Mall and Phoebe was talking about what she wanted to be for Halloween.

"I want to wear a dress on Ha-ween." She mused while looking through racks of jeans. "I want to be Little Red Riding Hood and Teddy will be the wolf."

"That'll be really nice Pho-Bo." Kate was eyeing a pair of Giani Bernini riding boots.

"Phoebe did you ask Teddy if he wanted to be the Big Bad Wolf." They always dressed up together but this year he had Ameilia and might want to coordinate with her.

"But he's my brudder. Who else is going to be the wolf?" Her eyes went wide and she looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Well Teddy might want to dress up with Amelia this year." She furrowed her brow. She didn't understand what was going on but she didn't like it.

"He's _my_ brudder! Amelia can dress up with her brudder." This was not going to end well. Phoebe was no used to having to share Ted with anyone. I didn't know how to explain it to her.

"How about this? Amelia can be Granny and Daddy can be the Lumber jack." Kate intercepted and I shot her a "Thank you" look. She was better at that with me. Her kids, as adorable as they are, we're a handful. I'd never seen kids argue as much as hers. "How are things pos l?" She looked at Phoebe who had found my phone and wasn't paying us a bit of attention. Department stores don't do it for her. It's like she can tell none of this stuff is designer.

"Good. Great actually. Christian and I have been… busy."

"You guys better show down. Aria isn't even one yet!" She chuckled and I bushed. We never go into the details of our sex life but Kate somehow always knows when I've had sex. She say's my face glows. I don't see it.

"Oh no. I'm back on contraception, we just-"

"Mommy what's contacepted?" Phoebe's was looking up at me from the floor.

"It's a magazine sweetie." Kate didn't even look up from the boots she was trying on. How did she do that? She looked up at me because I'd stopped talking.

"How did you-"

"Oh please! You'll get there trust me. Now continue." She looked exasperated.

"Well we're just de-stressing now."

"Good. You two deserve it." She was looking at herself in the boots in the mirror. She still doesn't look like she's had a kid let a long a bunch of them. "I'm getting these."

"Phoebe do you see anything you like?" I asked her. She was going through my purse looking for God know what.

"No." She sounded depressed; like the fact that she was leaving without buying something was a burden on her.

I stuck my hand out for her to grab. "Come on. We're going to Michael Khors." When we got there, Phoebe all but cried from joy. I asked one of the personal shoppers to watch after her and just grab whatever she needed off the racks. I looked around with Kate but couldn't find any clothes I needed but I did get a nice bag. When Phoebe was finished shopping she came running to me with her arms full of dressed and shoes she'd found.

"Mama look! Mama can I get them?"

"What do you say?"

"Please Mama! Puh-lease!" My little drama queen.

"You can get two dressed and two pairs of shoes!" Christian just gives her whatever she wants whenever she wants it and I do my best to balance that out by setting some limits but deep down I know it's a lost cause.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I followed her to the dressing rooms and after her mini fashion show she got a chiffon a high low a pair of knee high boots and a pair of ballerina flats. When Michael Khor's started making children's clothes about three years ago I didn't even know who he was but Mia bough Phoebe here when she was four and the two of them did some damage.

We hit BCBGMAXAZRIA, Victoria's Secret, J. Crew, Kate Spade, and Burberry. It became a shopping trip for Kate and Phoebe. When it was all over all I got was the bag from Michal Khors and two pair of shoes from BCBG. Kate pointed out in Victoria's Secret that I wasn't going to find swim wear anywhere seeing as how it was early October. I'd have to order everything online and have it express shipped.

We were going to stop and have lunch but I could tell Phoebe was tired so I scooped her up and left poor Sawyer to deal with most of the bags.

"We'll go to Burberry then." It was only twenty minutes away, twenty five if there was traffic on the bridge over Mercer Island.

Kate pointed out in Victoria's Secret that I wasn't going to find swim wear anywhere seeing as how it was early October. I'd have to order everything online and have it express shipped.

"How was your shopping day?" Later that night Christian and I were cuddling in bed watching TV. We never really watch the television even though it's always on in the background.

"Disappointing. Kate found a fair of boots she liked and you know Phoebe had a ball but it's too late in the year to find any swim wear. I'll look online tomorrow."

He kissed my head. "I'm sorry love." I shrugged. It doesn't bother me like it does Mia and Kate. I have way more than enough clothes, well I did before baby number three, to last me quite a while.

"What did you and your brother do all day?"

"Nothing really. He told me about a new contract he's bidding on and we talked about you opening the New York office."

"It's always business with you two." I chuckled and he frowned. "It's okay, I still love you." I looked up and tried to kiss the bottom of his chin when he met my lips with his. "A little over excited tonight, are we, Mr. Grey?"

"I'm always excited to see you." He wrapped his arms around me and a few minutes later I fell asleep there.


End file.
